


Gendarmerie

by Kruger_Crows, Twisted_Eternal_Wolvetta



Category: Mai-HiME, Mai-Otome
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military Police, F/F, Graphic Description, Guns, Military Training, Rating May Change, Rewrite, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kruger_Crows/pseuds/Kruger_Crows, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Eternal_Wolvetta/pseuds/Twisted_Eternal_Wolvetta
Relationships: Natsuki Kruger/Tokiha Mai, Tomoe Marguerite/Shizuru Viola
Kudos: 3





	1. Viper's Sting

Running trimmed nails along a textbook's spine, a woman commanding the room's attention spoke softly: "Under the Keisatsuchou's authority, it has become my duty to initiate the seasonal groundskeeping." She was this classroom's Captain; her Cadets' desks aligned perfectly in neat rows before her. Striding to the front to better address them, crimson raked between every individual. "This however, is not a light duty by any means. The forest of Guadeloupe is treacherous, and not to be trifled with by naive or novice girls."

The school, or rather the military-science academy was a women's-only institute. It specialised in the research of weaponry, armour, espionage, military and policing. Interestingly, they had discovered their equipment to only be compatible with the female sex. As of yet, an answer to this situation hadn't been discovered.

Turning on her heel towards the wall, the woman leaned back against her desk. "As such, I will only be bringing the top scorer of this class; Hinagiku Tomoe." She needn't look, for she already knew that Tomoe's interest had been piqued. Picking up the book she had touched moments before, the Captain opened it. Scanning along the inked pages, she paused. Perhaps it would be an understatement if she admitted her frustration with the others? She didn't genuinely dislike them, but once these Cadets fell behind, there wasn't much she could do. Giving them a gentle push, of course, but other than that?

One of her Cadets rose a hand, awaiting to be called on as the instructor was pulled from her thoughts. "Ho?"

"Captain Viola, is the forest truly dangerous?" Forest-green eyes darted down to her desk as a few other girls glanced her way.

Lips curling faintly, Viola crossed an arm across her chest loosely. Tapping the book which was still open, she hummed softly. "Yes, it is. Cadets are not permitted outside the campus grounds; the forest is rife with exotic animals and _unsavory_ circumstances." Upon her explanation, an odd sensation welled within her stomach. The advantage for training within the forest was indeed a positive. But this didn't mean she needed to _like_ the place. It was such an unpredictable location, and becoming stranded was a possible consequence. A Cadet with very little experience wouldn't stand a chance.

"Next week, we shall conduct a class-wide training exercise. For now, Hinagiku; if you would stay after class so we may prepare to set off?" Unfolding her arm, Captain Viola rose the book in order to view it once more. "Now then, our lesson…"

* * *

**GENDARMERIE**

* * *

Internationally, the Guadeloupe uniform was iconic.

Red slacks were nearly tucked into combat boots. A white polo-shirt was beneath a red around her neck was a thin white tie: upon it was a violet jewel, the gemstone indicating the Cadet's branch—Captain Viola's. The only difference with their uniforms were the ensigns. Two sleeve stripes for the top Cadet, and three for the Captain.

Shizuru Viola's hair was tawny and loose, as opposed to being tied up during class. Why wasn't it the other way around, Tomoe wondered? Furrowing her brows, she shook away the thought before approaching the Captain on the edge of campus.

"Hinagiku." Shizuru inclined her head to acknowledge her, raising her left wrist. Touching a fingertip to the inside of it, an holographic display materialised into existence above the finger. The implanted computer relayed information back to her; a map being drawn for them. "Did Hinagiku bring her pistol?"

"Of course." The Cadet replied easily. Surveying the Captain silently, she brought the weapon from out of its holster on her hip. Just in case she had loaded it before setting off. Observing the forest which they would be residing in for the day, Tomoe caught nothing out of place. Their only welcome was the distant birdsong. "I have twenty bullets." She uttered, sliding out the spare 9mm rounds from inside the holster pouch. Although Tomoe only had a pistol, her close quarter combat skills were admirable.

The Captain herself brandished a thicker pistol of the same design, alongside an underarm knife. If anything came at them, she would be ready.

"Good." Shizuru adjusted the holographic map down so it was flat. Scaling it to be larger, she then moved it between them. Raising her fingers in a quick flick, the map then became three-dimensional: Landmarks, trees and topology lifting from the map. To add usefulness to this guide, there was also an indicator marking their position.

"There are only three locations this time?" Tomoe asked her, putting the gun safely back into its holster. It was the early afternoon, and it was the middle of the summer. Under the shade of the canopy was fine, but they wouldn't want to stay caught under the Sun for long. Flickering her eyes between the three locations, Tomoe took final inspection of the hologram.

"Survey the map so there is no chance of becoming lost. I will send you the download in case we become separated so I can find her. _Stay_ in the first safe place you can find, and do _not_ touch any ruins found." Shizuru spoke slowly and deliberately. As dangerous as this forest was, it was their duty to tame it. "There will be numerous creatures, try not to disturb them as well."

Tomoe nodded, her own computer bleeping as the map file was sent. Activating it, she downloaded it into her own map system, checking to make sure it worked.

Naturally there were occasional animal sightings, and some found themselves within the campus itself. Foxes were a daily occurrence, but Shizuru couldn't _stand_ the venomous snakes. Admittedly this one reason why she had chosen _Tomoe_ to join they were going to be groundskeeping, they also were required to control the numbers of these serpents.

Guadeloupe's law enforcement also focused on the security of the natural environment. It was essential that the campus surroundings were taken care of, even if they had disallowed urbanisation here. This meant that due to their unique skill set, Guadeloupe was frequently invited to global events.

Studying the map quickly, Tomoe noticed that there were many clearings. The forest was intense and wrapped tightly around their campus. Stretching on for miles, it eventually hit both desert and mountains.

"Unfortunately, we need to control the more dangerous creatures such as the snakes." Sliding a menu into view, Shizuru pinpointed the many species of venomous snakes occupying the forest. Seeming repulsed, she stopped herself from recoiling from the references.

Tomoe caught this, but decided against commenting upon it. Was her Captain afraid of snakes? She knew that Guadeloupe had a snake problem, but she couldn't help but wonder _why_ Shizuru was afraid. Did something happen once? Taking note of the snake species, she discreetly watched the older woman through the transparent map. As quickly as her disgust appeared, it vanished.

"They are tricky as they prefer to hide in the underbrush. Many unsuspecting individuals have been bitten due to this." Saving her map before doing away with it, Shizuru spoke directly with Tomoe: "This is also an opportunity for great training. One on one, against the harsh nature of this forest." She curled her lips, as if her statement was instead a fun _secret_.

"Will we be here all night?" Tomoe asked, excited to begin.

"All day. Our drink shall be the streams we come across; our food the same with any animals deemed suitable." Shizuru nodded, reaching to the back of her left hip, she pulled a device from her belt. It was a container which she touched along its clasp to open it. "With this we can safely contain anything judged important." Showing it to the younger woman, she tapped the end of it. It was a clear capsule with a reader on the side; no doubt used to identify the contents.

Switching her own map off, Tomoe rolled her shoulders. "When do we start?"

* * *

" _Get it."_ The order was a whispered bark. It offset the current mood. Especially with how her Captain glared up spitefully at the tree's lodger. Tomoe almost felt bad for the snake that was minding its own business. As if it could respond, it gazed towards them lazily, lashing out its tongue. Tomoe was tempted to just shoot the thing down at this point. The tree was tall, and the lower branches appeared rather weak. But who would climb a tree with a _venomous snake_ occupying it? They couldn't waste bullets on something such as this.

" _Hinagiku? Is she hesitating?"_ The Captain hushed in an almost bored tone. The elder was now a few steps further than what she had been. This forced Tomoe to double take when she didn't find her by her side. Glancing behind her shoulder to her instead, she knew what she had to do.

"May I borrow your knife?" It was passed over without a complaint. The blade was half the length of her forearm, and had the perfect edge for slashing. With such a tool, this gave Tomoe an idea who gripped the hilt. Edging towards the tree's trunk, she watched the snake. Although safely above them, it rose its body threateningly. With all her focus, she threw the knife; the blade gorging into its narrow body. Watching the snake harmlessly hang for a few moments, she grimaced.

Once confident it was dead, Tomoe vaulted up onto the first branch. The tree creaked in protest underneath her weight, but thankfully none of the branches split. Once reaching the corpse, she hesitated for a brief moment. Glancing down to the Captain who had remained by the trunk, Tomoe's attention returned. Grasping the blade's hilt, she looped an arm safely around the trunk before pulling strongly. Allowing gravity to take its course, the snake unceremoniously fell. Hitting branches as it fell, it thudded to the ground dully.

Exhaling a breath of relief, Tomoe sank against the trunk. Peering down to Shizuru, she seemed much the same as she warily eyed the serpent. Climbing down the tree, she landed beside her who touched the snake with the toe of her boot.

"Good, Hinagiku did well." Shizuru smiled, taking the offered knife away from Tomoe. Bringing out a handkerchief, she wiped its blood away. "Leave the corpse for the other animals. It will not be the last to die out here." Placing the knife back inside her underarm shealth, she motioned Tomoe to follow: "Come along, Hinagiku." Having already spent a few hours in the forest, it was perhaps time for a rest. "We shall find somewhere to sit." Reactivating her map and stretching the screen outwards, she zoomed in on their current position. "There is a nearby clearing with a stream; We may rest there." Highlighting the chosen area, she calculated the distance. It was only ten or so minutes away. Dismissing the interface, she looked to Tomoe and nodded.

In the short span of time when journeying to the clearing, no other snakes were spotted; much to Shizuru's relief. Excluding the last snake a while ago, they hadn't noticed any others. Perhaps the population was decreasing? Probably not, they were masters at hiding.

"Captain Viola." Tomoe murmured from behind her, her eyes never staying put in one area for too long. "Why do some people in the organisation have privileges? Some don't even deserve it." Lost in thought, she veered her gaze to burn into the Captain's back instead. Had she said too much, perhaps?

Shizuru paused in her stride, seemingly struck by confusion as well. Turning to face the younger woman, a thin brow quirked as she surveyed the Cadet. "I am afraid I cannot answer that, Hinagiku." She spoke after a moment, a breeze catching on the leaves of trees nearby.

Was there corruption in the organisation, Tomoe wondered? Perhaps something even darker?

"Ah." Now Shizuru understood. "The top Cadets have more freedom than the rest. They get _special attention_ for their hard work." She began to walk backwards from her, seemingly calculating around the rugged terrain. "Hinagiku is _my best_ , so she is with me more often than not, yes?"

Though that seemed unfair, didn't it? Tomoe watched her mentor's oddly graceful movements, faintly arching a brow at her.. Nao, Akane, and herself were the top Cadets of Guadeloupe, but even so… "Being at the top doesn't necessarily get you anywhere." Especially these days. Guadeloupe was prestigious and not to be brushed off. But even as an average Cadet, you wouldn't last long. Especially if you happened to be lower ranked.

"The others still get attention, of course. No one ever fails." Shizuru made sure to mention, turning to resume a normal stride. "If a Cadet _was_ to surpass Hinagiku, even for a _day_ , they would spend that day by my side." The Captain paused, tilting her head. "Though, that is a rare occurrence. I dare say no one has ever surpassed my mentee before."

Keisatsuchou Kruger, on the other hand, has always had two vying. Somehow, Akane had always managed to secure her place as top Cadet. Understandably there was always a stronger rivalry within tactics and intelligence. So in the Crystal branch it was to be expected. As for the Amethyst—her own branch? Shizuru honestly wasn't sure. "As for our fully trained soldiers and Captains we also retain special privileges. As the commander, Keisatschou Kruger naturally has more. So in reality, privilege, although morally wrong at times, is acceptable within Guadeloupe."

With the clearing coming into sight, Shizuru glanced back at Tomoe. "We can rest here, now." She spoke, eyes raking over the area. It seemed devoid of any creatures, though the birds and insects still sang. The stream was nearby, and in the distance she could hear the rushing of a waterfall. A small one, no doubt. They were also close to the Black Valley's border. Thankfully none of its creatures had ventured near. If they came, they would probably have to retreat.

"I don't see anything off." Tomoe reported, having been watching for any signs of danger. Coming to a standstill by the stream with her Captain, the elder woman knelt down.

Easing a device from her belt, Shizuru scooped some of the stream's dirt into its chamber. Pausing, she gave it a moment to analyse. "The water is safe to drink." She reported a moment later, emptying the contents back into the stream. "Is Hinagiku thirsty?" She asked, leaning forward to fill a canteen.

"Yes." Tomoe replied, easing beside the Captain.

"Be sure to stick close to me." Shizuru softly reminded her, lifting her gaze from the stream. "This place is very difficult to maneuver alone." Performing another cursory check just in case, Shizuru took a cautious sip from the canteen. "Hm, good." She offered it to Tomoe. "The water is fine."

Hesitantly, the Cadet took it.

"Does Hinagiku think I have cooties?" Shizuru immediately pounced on the opportunity to tease: her lips spreading into a predatory smirk.

"Wh-" Holding the canteen millimeters away from her lips, Tomoe flushed. "N-no?" Having not expected Shizuru to tease her during a job, her guard had completely lowered around her. Shaking her head, she rolled her eyes, pressing her lips to the canteen in order to drink.

Shizuru in response covered her mouth so as to not laugh too loudly. "Forgive me." Her slight smirk was hidden; though her eyes gave it away. "We shall keep at this for a few hours more, so Hinagiku should rest as best she can."

" _Alright, Captain Cooties."_ Drinking the rest from the canteen, Tomoe smirked right back at her, even when feeling the woman's sharp crimson stare.

"Only in this forest, Hinagiku." Shizuru relented her stare. Lowering her hand, she cast an amused glance to the stream. Her top Cadet had always been quite the little fireball. She liked that aspect about Tomoe, actually. None of the others even _dared_ to speak with her in such a way. Now, had their closeness allowed this, or was it something more? Perhaps this was simply the girl's personality? Though Shizuru was yet to see her speak to the other Captains similarly. No, no… Shizuru had only seen this brazen attitude thrown at her roommate.

"Of course." Smoothing her longer hair behind her shoulder, she handed the canteen back to Shizuru. Her hair was getting longer; too much to be practical. Perhaps it was ready for a cut, Tomoe mused? Idly she twirled the shorter strands between a finger.

"How is Zhang doing under Gallagher's tutelage? I always thought she was far too brash for espionage." Shizuru asked suddenly, taking another sip of water. Fiddling with the sides of it, the Captain gazed at her contently.

"Messy. Loud." Tomoe emitted a disgusted noise. She had long ago given up with the redhead's books cluttering their room. Let alone the elder Cadet slacking off from classes. How Nao was one of their best was beyond her. But, nevertheless, Nao _was_ fun to be around.

Needing not another word, Shizuru understood. Humming lowly, she filled the canteen once more, offering it back to her mentee.

"I think Captain Gallagher may have said something." Tomoe murmured, gladly receiving the canteen.

"Good." Shizuru could only murmur. They seemed to be alone still. "We shall start through the southern area in a few minutes."

The two of them listened to the stream trickling for a while, until Shizuru stood. Rubbing her hands together to rid herself of imaginary dirt, she said: "We shall scour for a few hours more, then make our way back to Guadeloupe." Brushing the creases from her uniform, she glanced down to Tomoe. "Is Hinagiku ready?"

Nodding soundlessly, Tomoe took one final sip of the canteen then gave it back to her Captain. This was going to take _months_. The forest was completely overgrown.

* * *

Gunshots flew chaotically around her in volleys. They tore at her ears, overwhelming her senses in all directions. She was stuck here, and Tomoe had no clue how she'd pull through it. Why were these thugs attacking? Where had they come from?! _Where was Shi—_ a bullet slashed along her cheek, shattering into the tree behind her. Hissing, she ducked into cover entirely, barely avoiding another rain of bullets.

Deafened by the soul-shattering gunfire, Tomoe as calmly as possible studied her situation. There was one—no, _two_ of them. They were positioned behind the cover of the trees, only just out of sight. What would she do? However, staying here would only get her _killed_. Whoever these gunmen were, they weren't professionally trained, they were far too trigger happy. Every so often, she noticed that they stopped to reload. This interval was her only chance. As the gunfire stopped, she had no time to think of the consequence. Darting up, she sprinted away, avoiding the carnage which chased after her. Dodging amongst trees, her adrenaline rush was far too intense. If she had been hit, she hadn't a clue.

Pinpointing a stream which looked similar to the one previous, Tomoe took cover behind a boulder. The ground was sodden beneath her, causing her to partially sink into mud. Bullets ricocheted closeby, but not as closely as before. Her ears granted a reprieve, and she massaged them briefly. _**What**_ was she going to do? Getting into the water was an exceptionally bad idea. If she got caught up in that, she'd be dead.

Sky-high within the moment, she thumbed for her pistol, taking off the safety. She was awfully aware that her attackers brandished assault rifles. A sickening twist of anxiety flooded her stomach and senses. She prayed that Shizuru was fine. Tomoe had no idea what she would do if something had happened.

Surveying her environment hastily, she brought her fingertips to the deep graze along her cheek. It stung and freely bled. She couldn't afford to be hurt any further. Now, _where were_ they? Cocking the pistol upwards, she discreetly peered over the boulder. No one was behind, nor were they in front. It was far too silent. The unease made her feel paranoid—blasts of gunfire splatted into the dirt in front of her. Volting up and backwards, she almost tripped over the boulder before haphazardly aiming her pistol at the apprehending gunman. Enclosing her free hand atop her other, she fired.

A gutchurdling crunch silenced the man, blood and screams spewing from his throat before collapsing. Left within an utter deafening tranquility, Tomoe released a jolted breath. Allowing her arms to drop, an intense pressure entered her body, making her feel heavier than the world itself. He was… dead? Shallowly panting, steel-violet eyes switched from side to side. _Where was the other one?!_ Within a rush, she clumsily tried to reload her pistol several times before getting the bullet inside.

Backing towards the boulder again, the nausea thundered within her. She had killed somebody. She was—there was a noise above her. Reeling back, Tomoe barely saved her throat from being gouged out. The second gunman was before her, wielding a knife. He furiously growled, throwing himself down upon her. It all happened so fast; fractions within a seconds of the man pouncing her, Tomoe had pulled the trigger.

Within the blast of the pistol, he slammed to the ground next to her lifelessly. All Tomoe could do was stare off into space. Blood was splattered across her form, causing an internal panic to rise. Flinching as she gazed into his dead eyes, she attempted to scramble up. Instead, a fierce, destructive agony ripped through her leg, forcing her down. It tore up from her upper thigh, scaling upwards and pressed her down with a furious weight. Groaning, she clamped her teeth together harshly. She dared not to look downwards, until forcefully she had to. Ah… the knife… he had stabbed it into her thigh. Reaching for the hilt, Tomoe froze. No, _no_ -she couldn't take it out; she would bleed to death even faster. Digging her teeth into her lip she dropped her pistol to her side.

_She wanted to throw up._

A tourniquet… s-she needed a tourniquet, yes? That would help. Ignoring the blistering pain, she woozily watched the blood repulsively bubble. Sluggishly, she gripped at her left sleeve and pulled. Not a stitch budged, leaving her in a state of helplessness. Her scatterbrained logic was simply too much, leaving her clueless. _What was she supposed to do?!_

The blood smeared along her cheek was cold now. Much like her entire body from the terrifyingly swift blood loss. Hunching over, the ground had been her expected resting spot. Rather, she was surprised when the leaves had not become her grave; her body having stopped collapsing.

" _W-what…?"_ There was a distant warmth, an arm under her own leading her back against the boulder. Through blurring eyes, she barely caught sight of Shizuru. Her brain didn't believe her, and she stared straight through her Captain. " _Shiz...uru?"_ The woman's lips were moving, but she couldn't hear a thing.

Suddenly, the Captain's hands drifted to the plunged knife, and a rush of static invaded Tomoe's head,

" _...eem to have killed two."_

Tomoe finally registered her voice, blinking back sweat from her eyes. Shizuru stared into her eyes, forcing Tomoe to meet her gaze.

" _Argh-!"_ Tomoe bit back a hiss when the Captain implemented pressure along either side of the wound. Shizuru never broke eye-contact, seeming to explore the amount of pain she was feeling.

Nodding, Tomoe was unable to trust her voice. Shizuru spoke again, repeating herself thrice before Tomoe caught onto her words.

" _...pulling the knife out now."_

" _W-ait."_ Wrapping her hands around Shizuru's, she stopped the Captain from continuing. Her pupils contorted within sickly shock. S-she… h-uh.

" _What is it?"_ Shizuru sought out her gaze even still, giving Tomoe her hand.

" _I-if you-"_ Ugh. The pain was too much. " _Y-ou take it out, how will you stop…"_ A pained sigh released from her lips.

The blood, the pain? Shizuru seemed to fill in the gap herself, crimson eyes sweeping around them briefly. " _I am fast."_ She gained a smirk, but clearly not about to do anything without Tomoe's full permission. Watching her Cadet's face carefully, underneath the agony, confusion and exhaustion lay consideration. She was hesitating.

" _A-"_ Swallowing hard, Tomoe quickly nodded. Trying to keep her gaze upon Shizuru's face—" _Ah-!"_ As soon as she nodded, the elder had cleanly tore the knife out from her thigh. Blood spurted powerfully, and just as quickly it was subdued by the Captain: Bandages wrapping tightly around with a tourniquet.

Tomoe's vision was upon the sky; her head having jerked back to hit the boulder. The pain never registered, only that of her leg. There was an indescribable heat throbbing beneath the skin. It felt as if the flesh itself wanted to _implode_. Lightheaded, and her senses dampened, she could hardly see the clouds overhead. The canopy was a distorted mess, and even Shizuru's voice was remote. She only sensed her properly when the elder moved to almost tower over her. Just as securely as before, the Captain locked their gaze.

" _Tomoe… I'll bring you back."_

Blinking the sweat from her eyes, this was instead brushed away by Shizuru's clean sleeve. Even then there was mischief within the woman's eyes. " _...You sure s-eem happy, at le-ast…"_

" _I am happy."_ Shizuru confirmed, drawing a hand down over the bandages to test. Blood blotted the surface of the sterile cloth, but no more than that. As her fingers grazed again, the Cadet tensed, relaxing only when her hand let up. " _If Tomoe is fine, so am I."_ She flashed the downed Cadet a smile. " _As well, Tomoe killed them."_ Leaning back, she glanced languidly over a shoulder to the corpses. " _I am very proud of that fact."_

Following ruby irises, Tomoe's expression dropped in the realisation. Right, she had killed two men. " _They nearly k-illed m-e."_ Pulling her gaze from the two corpses in desperation, she focused entirely up to the Captain instead. Gaze returning, she hadn't realised Shizuru had gotten closer to her in study.

" _ **They**_ _are dead, you_ _ **are not**_ _."_ Tomoe felt Shizuru's breath tickle against her ear, forcing a shiver down her spine. A flash of white at the corner of her eye confused her. O-oh...she realised, the blood on her face being wiped off. Merely a deadweight, she couldn't do a thing to fight against the woman's staining handkerchief. The quickly dirtied cloth's corner clipped inside her cut, causing her to hiss. " _Kanin na, Tomoe..."_ She apologised, bandaging her cheek afterwards.

Easing back from being so close, Shizuru raked her eyes over her injured Cadet. Visibly she could not see anything else of interest in line with wounds. Further inspection was needed back at campus. Prising herself up onto her feet, Shizuru surveyed the space around them. "The Aswad are gone."

Aswad? The desert people? Tomoe closed her eyes, slowly opening them again. " _T-urns out they... d-dislike their victims fighting b-back."_ She half joked, refocusing her eyes upon the blurry Captain. Cautiously heaving her body off the boulder, the breath left her lungs as she sagged forward. " _I-I want to get out of here."_ She really hoped she wouldn't throw up...

"Understood, but I _must_ document this." For herself and others. Taking a step back, Shizuru touched a fingertip to both wrists. A hologram was summoned; the display switching to mirror the scene set before her.

What was—A soft click sounded, causing Tomoe to stare unkeenly. _Y-you're taking a picture... of thi-s?"_

"Documenting it for my _records_ , Tomoe." Shizuru's lips twitching into a grin. Dismissing the holographic camera, she approached her, kneeling with a chuckle. "Brace yourself."

Tomoe could only stare after Shizuru. Hesitantly she wrapped her arms around the elder's neck

As Shizuru lifted her within her arms, she stabilised their weight. She had to remind herself that this was _Tomoe_. She had to be careful. She could wield the strength of an army, but she would treat her Cadet delicately.

This was embarrassing. Tomoe felt useless within the Captain's arms. She could feel Shizuru's arm bracing beneath her legs, careful to not disturb her bandages. As she was lifted higher, she flushed as her head nestled within Shizuru's throat. Now it made it seem she was being _cradled_!

What was Shizuru going to do? Tomoe seemingly found danger without even attempting to. But nevertheless, the Aswad would no longer be troubling them. Holding the Cadet close, she strode from the area with an air of confidence. ' _No one will come to harm under my watch again.'_

Exactly _what_ was within Tomoe's mind, Shizuru mused? Looking down to her Cadet, her eyes traced along every detail. The Cadet's hair was rustled and sprawled around her shoulder messily. Some longer strands were stuck together; likely from the blood. Excluding this, the look surprisingly suited her.

With the faintest struggle, Shizuru was able to connect her computer's communication line back to Guadeloupe. "Connect me to the infirmary." She spoke softly, cradling Tomoe closer against her throat. She came across where the Aswad had ambushed the Cadet, not diverting her path as she stepped over several corpses. Meanwhile, her earpiece buzzed, declaring the line had gone through. It only took a few moments for her to be linked through to their scientist.

" _Shizuru? Is something wrong?"_ She heard the distinctive voice of the medical scientist ring through. There was faint tapping, the woman's fingertips more than likely typing away. " _No one has managed to contact you for so long."_

"So concerned." Shizuru chuckled, leaving the dead group behind. "I am unharmed, but I have located Hinagiku Tomoe. She felled two members of the Aswad, but requires medical attention." The Captain informed, glancing down to Tomoe once more. The Cadet was out like a light. "It will however take me a while to return." They were in the middle of the forest and it would probably take her an hour or two at least. "I may require backup if the Aswad— _although incredibly unlikely_ —are to return."

More tapping sounded before there was a complete stop. " _...Shizuru. How incredibly unlikely is it for the Aswad to return?"_

"Hm… Unless the department can raise the dead, impossible." The Captain haughtily joked, dodging across and over more corpses.

" _Ah, well… I suppose it would be prudent to take them off of the international list, then?"_

"Quite right, Yohko. I will return as soon as I can."

Shizuru was so thankful she had found Tomoe. Unlike herself, she didn't have any nanomachines. Without them, it was easy to succumb to your injuries, and die at a moment's notice. Upon discovering Tomoe, she assumed the Cadet had been attempting to make a tourniquet. She would bring up the importance of a thigh-knife at the next meeting. Every Cadet should have one; even if only to make ripping a sleeve easier.

* * *

Numbness—this was the first sensation Tomoe experienced. As her eyelids twitched, her unconsciousness gradually eased away. Why was her vision so red? Cautiously she opened her eyes but instantly regretted it. The infirmary lights clashed against her retinas, forcing her to squeeze her eyes back shut. She would've shielded them, but failed to do so; feeling a sharp tug against the crook of her elbow. In response, she froze in place.

" _Don't."_ She heard somebody speak. Forcing herself to open her eyes again, the person—Helene—hovered over her. Fortunately for Tomoe, she blocked the lights. "Are you aware?" The medical scientist asked, immediately backing off so the bright lights shocked Tomoe's eyes again.

"...Aware?" Squinting her eyes, Tomoe turned her head away from the fixture. "Aware of _what_?" Only hearing a chuckle which didn't belong to Yohko in response, she furrowed her brows.

"Aware of surroundings: of self." Her Captain spoke to define the meaning, stepping out from inside a shadowed corner. Or perhaps it was normal light? Tomoe couldn't tell.

"I—" Tomoe's mind instantaneously flooded with the horrific imagery of the two men she had killed. "—am". Clenching her teeth behind sealed lips, she forced her wavering gaze upon Shizuru. Her thigh felt _numb_ which was probably thanks to the IV pumping morphine into her system. But even so, her body was a deadweight against the infirmary bed.

"Good." Yohko returned to a small monitor; surely one of many used to control items inside the room. Dimming the lights just so, they were not so overly bright now: Just enough to no longer blind Tomoe.

All Tomoe could assume was the lights were used to stun the more violent patients. She mildly wondered whether _she_ was considered dangerous. Feeling relieved when Shizuru strode closer, the Captain loomed over her, blocking the lights once more. Within the sensitive darkness, it was hard to read Shizuru's expression. She seemed… _proud_ , Tomoe hazard a guess? The glint within the Captain's eyes said as much.

"Does Hinagiku remember the incident, then?"

How couldn't she? Tomoe lowered her gaze. "I… do. Two of them followed me, and I… I shot them. They caught me off guard, I… don't want to talk about it." She mumbled gruffly, glancing down to focus upon the Captain's hands instead.

Shizuru was leaning her weight slightly against the bed. "Very good." She nodded, clasping her hands together. "Full cognitive retention." She shot a glance over her shoulder to Yohko, the Captain settling her hand over her wrist. "May I have the room?" She asked the medical scientist afterwards, receiving a firm nod. Once left alone, she wandered her eyes back towards Tomoe. Her thigh was cleanly bandaged, her trouser leg rolled up to accommodate the wound. Noticing that Tomoe was spaced out, she grabbed a chair and dragged it over to her bedside.

"Thank you for—ah." Tomoe halted, Shizuru's hand brushing against her bandaged cheek. There was a hint of mischievousness highlighted within the woman's eyes, causing Tomoe's suspicion to rise.

"Hinagiku need not thank me." The elder's smile matched the attitude within her eyes; cheekiness clearly displayed. "Aswad _fell_ by _my_ hand while I searched for her." She added after a moment, imparting Tomoe with the ' _secret'_.

A whole army? Tomoe stared at the woman astoundedly. Yet here she was, so concerned for killing two of her attackers. Almost staring through her Captain, her brain froze whilst she pressed a palm to her bandaged thigh.

"Can she still feel the pain?" Shizuru asked her softly, lowering her gaze back to the wound. Lying a hand over Tomoe's, she brushed her fingertips across the back of her wrist: Stalling the Cadet from any other action. Though it may have been innocent, there always seemed to be _something_ lurking beneath Shizuru's every move. "Perhaps her morphine drip needs to be adjusted?"

"W-wha-" Shooting her gaze to their hands . "No." She swallowed roughly, removing her gaze from the elder entirely. Locking her eyes instead upon the ceiling nervously, she tilted her head away from the Captain. "You're acting differently." She commented, her hand completely stiff beneath Shizuru's. She had absolutely no clue how to respond to this.

"Is the way I am acting not reciprocated?" Shizuru slowly spoke, as if a misunderstanding was inevitable. Perhaps it was, as Tomoe did not see the true meaning. The Captain raised her hand, using the thumb to brush against her bandaged cheek. "I care for her a great deal, as both my Cadet, and _something else_. What the latter defines is entirely up to her to uncover."

The words flowed into Tomoe's ears: Though they were heard, they didn't register. It was only until the sentence echoed within her mind twice, that she froze in understanding. Her heart rate increased, an anxious tension lifting inside of her chest. _What the latter defines is entirely up to her to uncover._ Tomoe didn't...she didn't know what to say.

"Of course, I would not be so rude to pressure her to decide this instant." Shizuru eased from the bed, the same look within her eye. It was clear she wasn't offended; if anything, she looked even more amused than from before. "If Tomoe needs anything, or desires my presence, Yohko will help with either." She smiled, adjusting her sleeves. It seemed that the Captain had already changed as there were no bloodstains upon her clothing.

Right, Tomoe realised. She had gotten blood all over her. Hesitantly she glanced down at her body, now aware not a hint was present. Stiffly she nodded—to nobody—having never noticed Shizuru had left. Instead Yohko reentered the room, and Tomoe just remained prone on the bed.

In the meantime, the medical scientist hovered over, checking over the IV's meter. Adjusting it a little lower, she said: "I don't want you having strange dreams from this." She pointed out whilst doing a manual check of her thigh before advising; "If the pain starts to become too much, call for me. The knife avoided a major artery, but it did tear through quite a lot of muscle. Bedrest and then crutches will be required for when you can walk again. You _will_ have scarring, but not for long as we can take care of any aesthetic imperfections." She scribbled furiously across a chart.

Scarring? "I don't care about that. How long will it be before I can walk again?" Tomoe asked anxiously. She didn't want to end up falling behind. She didn't care about the scarring at all?

"Not long—for bedrest, that is. The crutches might be longer. It all depends on how fast you can heal. Unless… we could try to bond you, but it is much too early in your training." Yohko seemed to second guess herself, stroking her jaw.

Arching a brow at her, Tomoe eyed her suspiciously. "I'm not becoming a test subject."

"Boo. Well, we can't do anything but wait until you heal." Yohko smirked wryly, chuckling to herself. "When you graduate, the nanomachines will make you feel invincible, but it is in this moment that you will know the truth. Wounds will hurt, and they will take time to heal. Do not take this moment for granted."

"I know." There wasn't much else Tomoe could say. Obviously it was true, she _knew_ the medical scientist was correct. Nanomachines were a terrifying empowerment. "And what of classes?"

"No training. You may sit with your regular academia once you're on crutches, and you may watch the others train. For now, I am sure your Captain will bring homework and such." Yohko nodded to her, tapping a trimmed fingernail upon the bedside monitor.

So she was stuck here after all. Sighing, Tomoe gently itched beside the bandage on her cheek. What on Earl was she going to do? She had killed her attackers, and had been rescued by Shizuru who had confessed. Feeling the pressured sensation return to her chest, Tomoe scraped her teeth against her lower lip. Looking at nothing in particular, she couldn't help but be unable to comprehend everything. Perhaps… perhaps she should try sleeping? The morphine drip by her side subtly made a noise, and Tomoe laid her head back against the pillow. The whole affair melted from her mind gradually, her exhausted body taking her back to unconsciousness.

Noticing the Cadet beginning to drift off, Yohko left her alone.


	2. Subtle Engagement

"I still don't understand why the Earl Order would have any interest with us." Leaning against the table within the mess hall, Natsuki grumbled. Inputting a few commands into her forearm-computer, she glared at it. The thing was getting slower by the day! Where was her schedule? At this point, it may as well get _corrupted_!

"Natsuki, let me see that…" Grabbing hold of the Keisatsuchou's arm, Mai squinted at the hologram. What _is_ all of this mess? The menu was a cluster of files; they ranged from everything down to notes, recordings, schedules, and even photos. "How much storage do you have left?" She asked, easing away from the elder woman.

Similar to any mess hall, the chamber was a hive of activity. Cadets and officers alike shared this area. Many ate, whilst others discussed, or even finished homework. The Captains however, the top ranking Gendarmerie were situated in their private booth.

"None." Natsuki admitted, flushing as Mai stared at her in response. "With the documents I need to sign, notes, and schedules for classes, I—" The older woman cut herself off by the glare thrown her way.

"Those wouldn't take up _every single terabyte_ on your system, Natsuki!" Crossing her arms, she noticed the fuzziness of the computer's quality. "It's so full, it can't even work properly!"

"Well… I have a _lot_ of pictures of you." The Keisatsuchou bashfully confessed, attempting to dismiss the interface before Mai could do anything. Unfortunately for her, the overstuffed memory stuck to being slow. A struggle immediately initiated, and Natsuki tried in vain to stretch her arm out of the way. The door to their both then opened, causing them both to freeze in place. Helplessly they could only stare at the newcomers.

"Lover's quarrel?" Shizuru's crimsons smirked almost as her lips, the woman holding the door open for another. This sent Natsuki into a panic. Not wanting others to see the display of her hologram, she smashed her wrist to the table; the screen vanishing from sight. "Natsuki!" She admonished, a little surprised. "Did she just—?"

"Just the monitor, all the memory is still safe." The Keisatsuchou quickly explained, mortified at having _hurt_ it.

Shizuru could only stare. "...She has done this _before_ , then?"

"I _will_ find out what is in that image folder, and when I do, there will be trouble. Mark my words, Natsuki Kruger." Staring at Natsuki pointedly, Mai completely ignored her afterwards. Instead, she regarded the fellow officer Shizuru had let inside. "Good evening, Yukariko, Shizuru." She smiled, taking no mind to Natsuki's clear bafflement.

Clearing her throat, Natsuki made a mental note to have Yohko conceal such sensitive information. She stood to greet both women, bowing her head. "Yukariko, Shizuru." Adjusting the silver insignia in her hair, she blinked at Shizuru who seemed to have spoken to her. "Sorry, what?"

Seeming amused, Shizuru repeated herself. "My, someone is in their own world even without a display." She teased. "Yukariko has some information for us."

"O-oh." Sitting back down, she and Mai faced the door. Patting the table, she gestured to the older women to join them, their backs facing the door instead. "Please, take a seat." Once the two were comfortably seated, Natsuki cleared her throat again behind a hand. "What do you have for us, Yukariko?"

Sitting opposite Mai, Shizuru clasped her hands atop the table. "I fear it is something Natsuki will not be happy to hear." She spoke, noticing the persimmon-haired woman's chaotic collar, she leant over, adjusting it so.

Natsuki's brows furrowed to the warning, flushing at the casual grooming. Averting her gaze to focus upon Yukariko instead, she said: "Is it really that bad?"

"I'm afraid so. It's the Earl Order. They wish to bring one of their best to Guadeloupe. Why, I'm unsure."

Sinking into her chair in response, Natsuki sighed. Sliding her fingertips to her temple, she delicately soothed the skin. "When will they be arriving?" This couldn't get any worse.

"Anytime next week."

It got worse. Propping a fingertip against her brow, Natsuki peered down to the table. So they hadn't even given them a reliable date to work against. Wasn't that just typical. "Who is this ambassador?"

"Maria Graceburt."

" _Maria Graceburt?_ Is she truly coming? In _person_?" They just _had_ to send her, didn't they?! In a nervous habit, Natsuki flicked her wrist to activate her computer—only realising a moment later she had broken the damn thing.

"Her files suggest she has never broken her word." Yukariko continued. "She has reformed several of Guadeloupe's abandoned headquarters throughout Earl." Typing along her own computer, the officer paused. She had almost forgotten that Natsuki had broken hers. "I will transfer the files over to you, Mai."

The vermilion-haired officer nodded, flickering her own device into life.

"Remember to pass them to me—once I get the monitor fixed... _and add storage_." Natsuki could only wince at the look Mai shot at her. "I… May delete a few things that I no longer need." She would do no such thing.

Shizuru chuckled, directing her gaze to the younger woman's left wrist. "Those images again, hm?"

Refusing to admit Shizuru knew about the images near Mai, Natsuki huffed. "Is it just Graceburt then?" She quickly changed the subject. "I don't want the whole legion of Lutecians here."

"Natsuki." Shizuru had brustled to the comment herself.

Natsuki could only stare at her, before the realisation set in. "N-not that I'm against the Lutecians in any way. I'm not _racist_."

"She's a little thick in the head sometimes, I apologise." Mai sighed, and nudged the palm of her hand at the back of the Keisatsuchou's head. She was rewarded with an odd look, the younger woman's expression twisting into confusion.

"She is rough with her words. This is why she writes drafts of speeches." Shizuru added, giving Natsuki an adoring, but playful stare. Natsuki could only blush hotly, leaning against Mai as she tried to save face.

"What I _meant_ to say is… I do not need the _Earl Order_ here influencing the girls." The Cadets here already had enough to contend with. Comprehending with too many distractions would only spell trouble. Guadeloupe _didn't_ need this. "Is there anything else?"

Shizuru cleared her throat, looking at Yukariko. "In the upcoming months, we must undergo preparing the east wing."

"What for?"

"There will be an upcoming glara that shall be hosted there."

"We're _hosting the coronation_? Why not have it at Windbloom Palace?" Natsuki wondered, tapping her fingers along the table. Actually, why hadn't she been informed earlier?!

"It's safer for the nobles and royals. Guadeloupe is neutral, unlike many of the invited countries."

"Let's prepare for Graceburt's arrival, and then see about the wing." Natsuki advised, wanting to end the meeting here.

"Over already?" Shizuru chimed in, lifting from her chair. "I must be going." She smiled. "I must update Hinagiku on her work." Though Shizuru truly enjoyed spending time with her friends here, her mind had been wandering back to Tomoe constantly. She hadn't managed to find the time to see her today. Subtly her face twitched at this fact. Yes, she should go see her now.

"Alright." Natsuki said, making a move to stand. "I will come with you? I need Yohko to fix my comp—" Tugged back down by Mai, she could only veer her gaze to the woman nervously.

"I'll be coming with you, Natsuki. You don't need _more_ memory, you need to delete a lot of that stuff!"

_"I'm not deleting anything!"_

Unable to help herself, Shizuru laughed heartily. "I am sure you will help fix Natsuki's predicament?" She asked, exiting. " _That's not fair."_ She heard Natsuki grumbling as she closed the door. "So silly." She smiled, shaking her head. Now… Hinagiku would likely be restless by now. She wondered whether her ' _subtle_ ' confession had been a good move. Tomoe had looked completely stunned, it was almost as if she had been oblivious to her hints over the months. Those hints which were already incredibly dangerous. She could've sworn she had caught Tomoe throwing her intimate glances in the past. They had shared them between training and academia—even when she was tutoring.

Humming softly to herself, she strode along the corridor of the mess hall.

* * *

Tomoe was utterly sidetracked. On one hand she attempted to focus herself with Guadeloupe's tutorial videos—as pathetic as that sounded. But on the other hand, yesterday was ingrained so solidly into her mind that this was hopeless. _Why_ was she even bothering with this video? She had learned these close quarter techniques long ago already. Sat up against the bed's headboard, she exhaled. She was above the blankets, having been too hot, and rested her forearm against her uninjured thigh. Hovering her fingers over the holographic screen, she frowned, skimming past several other videos. There was absolutely _nothing_ of interest.

Meanwhile, Shizuru was astonished at how distracted Tomoe was. It was so cute. Straightening up, she wrapped an arm around herself, and covered her mouth. Her lips pulled into a larger smile as she discreetly drifted to Tomoe's side. "Hinagiku enjoys such things so thoroughly?" She watched as the Cadet flew out of her skin, the videos completely forgotten as she stared at her. Valiantly she attempted to hide her laughter, but this was no use. Shoulders quaking, melodic laughter spilled past her fingers.

"Wh-why are you here?! Stop laughing!" Switching the device off quickly, Tomoe's heart thundered. Since _when_ did Shizuru even get here?!

Seemingly unable to control herself, after a moment, Shizuru calmed, wiping a few tears from her eyes.. "I apologise, Hinagiku…" Oh, that had been so cute! "She was so wrapped up she did not notice me." She smiled, her composure completely set once more. "Perhaps she would rather have had that proposition from her computer?"

Opening her mouth, Tomoe quickly closed it again. Why was she here? She glanced away from the older woman. She had only been awake for a few minutes, what time was it?

"Nevermind about that." Shizuru waved her hand, deciding that her joke had been in bad taste. Checking both wounds, she hummed before speaking in a low tone. "Guadeloupe will be expecting a visit from the Earl Order soon."

The Earl Order? "Aren't they the top ranking military-police? Why would they be coming here?" Tomoe asked, her heart slowly settling down. Mind you, it didn't stop her feeling nervous around her Captain.

"Mh. They are arriving in order to review us; the quality of our classes, and rate of academia learning. I think of it as an opportunity to fine tune what needs to be accomplished." Shizuru tried to explain, leaning subtly against the bed.

That was understandable. Carefully, Tomoe adjusted how her IV tube lay against the bed, and wet her lips. Hesitantly, she then lifted her leg carefully.

"Is Tomoe well?" Shizuru noticed the movement, returning her gaze to the wounded thigh once more. Crimson almost appeared to simmer, as if just the memory of the Aswad incident caused her to be angry. This couldn't be so; after all, she had slain them. Not to mention, Tomoe had killed two also.

"I feel helpless." Tomoe confessed, staring down to her bandaged thigh. She would require help _everywhere_. _"At least I could've been stabbed in the arm instead."_ She grumbled.

"If he had targeted the arm instead, Tomoe may lament he did not aim for her leg." Shizuru grinned, tilting her head. "Does she need anything while I am here? An escort, something to eat?"

Chewing her cheek, Tomoe was unsure. Either way, she was screwed, and she couldn't help but test Shizuru. "Did you just come here to tell me about the Earl Order?"

"Of course not, Tomoe…" Shizuru murmured, abruptly realising she had been using the Cadet's forename more often. "I came to see her, just that. It just so happens I had some news she may need to know… should I leave?" She questioned, brushing the pad of her thumb gently against her lip. Lowering her hand, she inspected the morphine drip. "If I make her feel uneasy-"

"-no, I just-" Pausing in thought, Tomoe found it impossible to find the right words instantly. Sliding a hand through her longer tresses, she remained stuck in this position, never looking at the Captain. She didn't dare to, else the elder woman might react oddly. Or maybe this was simply herself being overly anxious?

Shizuru was in an internal debate with herself. "Hinagiku, I… apologise for lying this sensitive issue out at a time like this. It was in bad taste, I urge her to put it out of her mind until she is well enough to think about it."

Precisely how was she supposed to put her mind at rest from a confession like this, Tomoe wondered? An _officer_ liked her—maybe even romantically. She had no clue what to think, and she was still too shocked from yesterday to comprehend her own feelings. It was simply too difficult to produce an answer.

The Captain could only watch her, awaiting any reaction. When she was met with a lack of such, her brows furrowed. "Hinagiku, did she hear me?" She spoke softly, lying a hand along Tomoe's shoulder. She led the Cadet to lie back against the pillows completely; hand worrying against the fabric of her shirt.

"It's nothing. Too many things have happened."

"Perhaps I should simply give her more time to process everything that has happened. Again, I apologise for telling her after this incident occurred." Shizuru forced a smile, taking her hand away from the younger woman's shoulder. "Try to rest. If she needs anything, I will be around."

Watching the woman leave, Tomoe sighed, pressing her hands against her face. Why did this have to happen?

* * *

Eight Days Later

"Good afternoon, we hope your stay is satisfactory." Stood by the open gates which showcased Guadeloupe's long entrance, Akane smiled. Her hands were clasped smoothly in front of herself, politely regarding their visitor, Maria Graceburt. She stood beside the Keisatsuchou, never flickering a hint of discomfort; she was in her _zone_.

Natsuki proudly displayed Akane more so than herself, a small smile of her own gracing her lips. "Miss Maria, I am pleased to have you back on Guadeloupe soil. I trust your trip went well?" She spoke, settling her right wrist behind herself; knuckles pressing into her back. It would keep herself distracted enough from using her computer—or at least, she _hoped_.

It had been a slow week, but now that Maria was here, it could blast off like a rocket. Not that she was complaining, it'd give her something to do.

Closing the door to the limo, Maria looked around carefully. Her emerald eyes were as fierce as ever. Jumping her eyes onto them, it took their all not to feel unsettled. "Good evening, Keisatsuchou Kruger, and…?" Striding towards the pair, she offered her hand between them. "I assume this is your top Cadet?" Studying Akane, the Earl Order member deftly read the Cadet's body language. Finding no discomfort visible, Maria only narrowed her eyes-but only slightly. She was pleased.

The middle-aged woman had a shimmer of golden blonde hair. Only a strand of it was grey, running down the right side of her skull. As she relaxed her face, the crow's feet along her eyes smoothed, and she nodded.

"Akane Soir, ma'am." The Cadet took her hand after the Keisatsuchou, firmly shaking it in respect. Prior to this visit, Natsuki had shown her footage of Graceburt in battle. It had been unnerving, but she held an admiration for the middle-aged woman.

"My top Cadet, indeed. She is excited for the opportunity to meet you." Natsuki spoke as she gestured for the two to follow her. Walking beside Graceburt, Akane shadowed them in courtesy. "Is there a reason for this visit, or has it been two years already?" She spoke in jest, still keeping her arm behind herself stiffly. Luckily Graceburt hadn't commented on it.

"Two and a half." The elder of the three corrected. "The Earl Order has been sustaining difficulty with the recent uprising within Lutecia." Her tone seemed stricter. "We fear the country may split."

"I am very sorry to hear that." Taking a quick glance to Akane to make sure she was attentive, the Cadet nodded to her, remaining silent. "I hope that you will find Guadeloupe up to your standards, Miss Maria." She continued, lifting her hand from behind herself. She signaled Graceburt's arrival, Akane drifting around them in order to open the gate.

Led through the tall gate, they were greeted by the avenue of trees along the entrance. These were neatly pruned, with not a leaf fallen. The path which they followed was decorated with white, stone slabs.

"Has Guadeloupe recently had construction work? It looks rather different from before." Graceburt commented, gently tugging a golden necklace discreetly.

"We recently started internal groundskeeping. A class was implemented on it, and per a desired layout, we have managed to make a few changes in the process."

"Teamwork building?" Exchanging a look between Natsuki and the campus surroundings, she glanced over her shoulder subtly. There were no interruptions or distractions with Maria Graceburt.

"In a way, yes. Constant vigilance in teamwork building is important; Which is why Akane accompanies me so often." Natsuki explained, smiling to the girl who made a move to walk behind them again. "She is my best Cadet, and as such, is privy to such experiences. However, that isn't to say that my least experienced Cadet is therefore ignored. By any means, she gets as much attention as Akane does. Just in a different manner." Her struggling Cadet was prone to the misfortune of clumsiness. That wasn't something she wanted Graceburt figuring out, however. "I assume you wish to see the classrooms?" With a simple nod sent her way, the Keisatsuchou took a sharp right at the forking path.

The left sector of the campus consisted of physical training. Whilst the right was for academia, and the like. "My class is currently being taught by our resident scientist, Yohko Helene: As I explained prior in my letter." Natsuki indicated as they entered the academic building. "Akane is ahead of the class, so she is exempt to accompany us for now."

The architecture within the building's corridors were no different from the theme of Guadeloupe. Marble floors were showcased below them, whilst the classrooms consisted of waxed wooden floorboards. The sandstone walls were carved, and fixed structurally around them with a multitude of windows. These were tall but narrow, their frames opening within the middle uniquely.

"Like before we have three departments. Mine is the Crystal branch which focuses on intelligence and tactics."

Graceburt eyed along the Keisatsuchou, humming softly. "A lot has been implemented in two and a half years. Though I believe I remember the branches. Is…—" She trailed for a moment. "— _your_ lover still helping teach your branch?"

Natsuki cleared her throat, ignoring the uncomfortable tension in which it was asked. "At times, but not as often as before. She undertakes missions across the Black Valley. Understandably any missions have been postponed to a later date for your visit." Unfortunately, whether Mai liked it or not, she would be meeting with Graceburt.

"Understandable." The Earl Order member nodded, following the Keisatsuchou closely. Akane meanwhile sensed the tension, smiling respectfully to the blonde woman whenever she was glanced at.

"Since implementing a further teamwork bond, the average grades and potential of our Cadets has risen." Natsuki attempted to defer from the last topic, adjusting her tie with hidden nervousness. Stopping their three-women band, Natsuki gestured to her classroom.

Graceburt studied the activities inside, taking a careful inspection. Computers with holographic screens littered the room with Cadets going about their business. True enough to the Keisatsuchou's words, Yohko Helene was at the head of the class.

" _I told you, I'm fine. It isn't like I literally lost my leg."_

" _These were orders, Hinagiku. You weren't complaining when I was helping you into bed and out this morning."_ A redhead was helping to brace another Cadet within the back of the corridor. The latter leaned into the wall, reaching down to a crutch on the floor.

Natsuki darted her eyes from the two, then back to Graceburt who had noticed them as well. "Ah, Zhang, Hinagiku, where are you two off to?"

The two Cadets locked gazes between the three of them. Nao secured her grip onto Tomoe tighter, much to the other's bemusement.

"Keisatsuchou, we were heading to meet with Doctor Helene. She has Tomoe's medication." Nao flicked a hand towards the classroom in response.

"Oh. That's right." Natsuki murmured, checking inside the classroom to make sure Helene wasn't busy. Seems she was, but it couldn't be helped. Opening the door, the already silent classroom seemed even more quiet than before. "Sorry to bother you, but Hinagiku requires her medication." She caught Helene's attention, gesturing to the injured Cadet.

Nao helped Tomoe to regain her stance, making sure that the crutch was firmly set back onto the floor. "There." She eased away hesitantly, allowing Tomoe to walk—mind you in an inept passion as she limped heavily. She nodded broadly to Graceburt in response, following after Tomoe carefully.

"Good afternoon." Tomoe motioned.

"Shall we continue?" Natsuki questioned once the two were safely within the classroom.

"Please." Graceburt took one final look into the classroom, and then they were on their way again. For the next couple of hours the tour continued. Graceburt reviewed every part of the campus; from classrooms, the training hall, dorms, activity grounds, teaching routines, and technology. It was until they were situated within the staff room Graceburt asked; "Those two Cadets—who were they?" She asked suddenly.

Although time had passed, Natsuki knew precisely who she meant. "Sarah Gallagher and Shizuru Viola's top Cadets. The redhead is Juliet Nao Zhang, whilst the teal one is Hinagiku Tomoe." Brushing a hand along the back of a chair, she offered it to Graceburt.

Akane kept her place securely behind the middle-aged woman, glad to have this chance to be exposed to the Earl Order. The organisation and Guadeloupe had unnecessary tensions, but nonetheless they were the upper ranking officers.

Bowing her head, Graceburt took the chair, sitting proper. "Keisatsuchou Kruger." She began, awaiting the younger woman to be seated. Natsuki traded a glance with Akane as she sat herself behind her desk, signalling Akane beside her. Without a single complaint, this was accomplished, her top Cadet remaining attentive to their needs.

"Speak freely, Miss Maria." She smiled, adjusting the crisp collar of her shirt. "Is Guadeloupe to your expectations?"

"Efficiency seems to have improved greatly compared to my previous visit." Activating her own computer along her left forearm, Graceburt paused in speech. Flicking through a series of menus, she loaded a particular document. "The Cadet body has doubled, and their teamwork skills have been significantly enriched. _However_ , I would recommend a better adaptation to nanomachine technology."

"A better adaptation?" Natsuki echoed, leaning forward against her desk. What did the Earl Order member mean exactly? She tried not to fidget, feeling a little jealous that someone other than herself was using a computer.

"Yes." Graceburt replied, quickly scanning through the document. Swiping the computer off afterwards, she relaxed back into her seat. "The Cadets of the Earl Order undergo gradual nanomachine bonding the moment they become Cadets. The nanomachines are also present within their equipment. Due to this, we train them accordingly. We teach the Cadet body about these nanomachines; how they're made, and their biological property."

"Ah." Natsuki understood. "Our Cadets unfortunately cannot yet be exposed to the nanomachines. It is our belief that they must first undergo strict training and policy. Once they know the danger—and if they can withstand it responsibly, the graduates are rewarded as such." This was simply two methods their organisations used. Neither were wrong, though Natsuki couldn't help but feel intimidated that the Earl Order happily created weapons out of their Cadets so quickly. "If they can achieve what an officer can without nanomachines, they will become awe inspiring soldiers."

Graceburt hummed in thought. "Under such a format, either of our methods work. Guadeloupe trains their Cadets fewer years compared to the Order, after all." Their soldiers were adopted, and spent their childhood together. For this reason, Graceburt couldn't help feeling that Guadeloupe was losing potential. "How did the Cadet, Hinagiku sustain her injury?"

Clasping her hands together atop the desk, Natsuki exhaled softly. She had known this was coming sooner or later. "Viola and Hinagiku were on an excursion when they were separated in the forest. The Aswad had surrounded Hinagiku, wounding her thigh. However they were spurred off when she killed two by gunshot. Viola in turn dispatched the rest of them single-handedly."

Akane stiffened. Obviously the report wasn't news, it was all around the campus by now. But it had been the first time she had heard the information correctly.

"The Black Valley has always been a dangerous location for Guadeloupe. I am impressed." Ever so faintly, the greying blonde smiled. "What of your own Cadet?" She passed the Keisatsuchou an expectant look, this being rewarded with a nod. Standing, and neatly brushing down her uniform, Graceburt regarded Akane.

Natsuki herself stood, turning to face Akane better, encouraging the girl to speak for herself. She was proud of the Cadet, even going as far to affectionately call her protege. Akane only bowed her head in thanks, turning to face Graceburt entirely.

"Of all three sectors of the branches, I am the top Cadet. Of course, Hinagiku and Zhang are closely behind me, but I have held my title for a month." She explained.

"Attaining such a feat is impressive." Graceburt commented. "Especially with twenty-five other Cadets behind you."

"Thank you very much, ma'am. I hope to be as renowned as _you_ one day." Akane smiled, standing a little taller.

Chuckling, Natsuki settled a hand along Akane's back for just a moment. "I think we both would like that feat." The Keisatsuchou teased her Cadet, happy with the report. "Will you be staying for the night, Miss Maria?"

"Very much so." Graceburt responded. "There is an old friend who I wish to meet." Everybody knew this was Yukariko Steinberg. The two had been friends for decades.

"Of course, we won't keep you for much longer. Yukariko should be in the training grounds." Bowing her head to Graceburt, Natsuki concluded their review: "I hope you enjoy the rest of your stay."

Once the Earl Order member had left, Natsuki exhaled sharply. Sitting herself down into her chair, she sagged, cupping her temples. Why was Maria Graceburt always so _intimidating_? Even when she wasn't attempting to be so, she still got under her skin somehow.

Akane visibly relaxed as well, letting out a sigh of her own. "That was an experience." She smiled after a second. "Keisatsuchou, I would like to thank you for letting me accompany you today."

The elder lowered her hands, sitting tall in her chair once more. "I thought you would appreciate it. The more experience, the better." She could only smile back, relieved that Graceburt had left. "You may return to class."

"Very well, Keisatsuchou. I will see you later this evening."

Refusing to pay any attention to her computer, Natsuki instead opened the drawer of her desk. Sifting around inside of it, she brought out a packet of migraine pills. Popping one into her mouth, she swallowed it without water. Now, back to her paperwork.

* * *

A caramel pigtail was tousled over a shoulder as Arika plonked herself next to Tomoe. "Hey Tomoe, what's it like killing someone—up close, I mean?"

Having been keeping to herself, Tomoe was completely taken off guard by the abrupt question. Veering her gaze to the expectant girl, she couldn't help but feel wary by Yumemiya's sheer innocence. Who even asks such a thing? Let alone so bluntly? Having been frantically typing away on her computer, she brought her attention back to it. "To kill someone?" ' _Why me.?'_

"Mm. I'm curious, that's all. Was it frightening?" She leaned closer, her expression far too serious for someone of her personality.

Of course it had been? Regarding Arika carefully, Tomoe switched her computer's interface off after a moment. "You have no time to think and what you learned means nothing in the heat of it." Why was she having this conversation?

"Wouldn't you be dead if you didn't, though?" What Arika said _was_ true. Listening to Tomoe attentively, unknowingly inside the older Cadet's personal space. "I guess I'll need to work harder then!"

This girl was scary—perhaps more so than herself. Lifting her eyebrows, Tomoe watched as the pigtailed girl sauntered off back to the crowd. Uncomfortably she mused to herself, wondering whether she should've said anything. Being jostled from her train of thought, a download made itself known to her on her computer. No doubt it was homework which Shizuru uploaded.

Meanwhile in the dispersing crowd, Shizuru dusted imaginary dirt from her slacks, casting a glance towards Tomoe. She deeply missed the younger woman, even if it hadn't been long since they had last spoken. Shizuru supposed she was simply hopeless. The top Cadet's gaze locked with hers, and unconsciously her lips pulled into a smile. From Tomoe's expression, she was no doubt lost in thought. "Class dismissed. Wang, you needn't help Hinagiku today, I shall take that duty." She reported to the group, lying a hand along Nina's shoulder. It was only until the Cadets left that Shizuru entered the stands to help Tomoe.

Reaching for Tomoe's other crutch, she pushed it into her grasp. "Is she alright?"

"A little better." Tomoe mumbled, never having liked the crutches.

"Would she like to return to her quarters, or perhaps the library?" Shizuru asked, easing back to a respectable distance. The Captain tilted her head, gazing attentively to the younger woman.

Humming, Tomoe mused. "My quarters, please." She felt exhausted as she had been unable to sleep very well at all. With her thigh, Shizuru's confession, and the two men, Tomoe didn't know which was more responsible.

"I am glad to see her more up and about." Shizuru commented, seeing the clear signs of exhaustion hidden inside her top Cadet's body language. She was usually alert to her surroundings, and stood confidently. "Once the pain starts being less, I will help with her rehabilitation." Which would start within the next day or so, no doubt. Musing to herself, she caressed her knuckles under her chin. "Massages would be included, of course." She said in jest—yet they _were_ a part of the process.

Massages? From Shizuru-"Stop teasing me." Tomoe hesitantly glanced away from the Captain.

"Of course… I _did_ say I would relent, did I not?" Shizuru chuckled, stepping ahead of Tomoe. The younger woman had yet to make her decision. Honestly, it was making Shizuru _absolutely impatient_. Not that she would ever admit that. "When Hinagiku has collected her thoughts, shall we?"

"Oh." Tomoe gnawed her lip thoughtfully. Making a move to follow her Captain, she pondered upon Shizuru's reasoning. Why had the Captain confessed, exactly? She realised she was a Cadet, right? She couldn't imagine why Shizuru was so interested. Why was it always so difficult—"Why me?" No one was around, and whoever was, was long out of earshot. Although hadn't she asked this question before?

"From the moment I met her, I found her utterly charming. As she has grown adept, I find her attractive. By my side, she is my closest friend."

Halting, they remained by the steps of the platform. Tomoe was lost in thought, staring down at the steps beneath herself. "I had always assumed the Keisatsuchou was your best friend." She returned her gaze to Shizuru.

"Natsuki _is_ my dear friend." Shizuru smiled, climbing a step towards her. "That I cannot deny; however, Hinagiku has persuaded me closer." Shizuru met her on the same step, barely bracing a hand upon Tomoe's lower back. With the Captain entirely in her personal space, her— _their_ —hearts thundered. The Cadet couldn't do a thing except simply gaze up to the elder woman. "Tomoe has become someone who I will always hold dear, and someone I long to be close with." It seemed even the elder was starting to become embarrassed; This feat only increased when she realised Tomoe was attentively listening. Clearing her throat Shizuru smiled. " _That_ is why, Hinagiku. Now, shall we continue?"

Huh? Tomoe continued to stare before pulling herself out of it. She didn't know what to say. Her heart didn't relent, and the pressure within her chest from before had returned. The words had obviously affected her, there was no doubt about that.

" _Hinagiku_ , we really must get her to her quarters. If I am not mistaken, it is time for her medicine once more?" Shizuru called up to her, chuckling at the Cadet's speechlessness. She really was cute.

"I only stopped for a moment." Tomoe huffed, but nevertheless obeyed. As steadily as possible, she followed after the older woman. Shizuru Viola was her _officer_. But did Tomoe truly care? Not really. Now, whether she should accept Shizuru, that was another thing entirely.

"Has she been taking her medication on time?" The Captain asked, keeping to her side. The grounds were quiet, more so than usual. Other classes had already finished; the weekend fast approaching. Bracing the small of Tomoe's back in support—so she needn't fall, _of course_.

"I forgot a few times, but I'm better now." Tomoe admitted, immediately noticing the Captain's touch.

It was only until they were at the dorm building's entrance that Shizuru broke contact. Gesturing the Cadet to pause, she opened the doors, jamming the stoppers in place. Only once this was completed did she return to Tomoe's side. Once Tomoe had recovered, their daily routines would continue as normal, and she would have her to herself once more. She _hated_ that Tomoe had gotten injured, and yet—

"—And you say _I_ get distracted, _Shizuru._ "

Upon that carefully worded phrase, Shizuru stopped mid-stride, blinking in surprise. Tomoe had said her name? The last time she had done so was when she had been stabbed. Settling her boot down upon the floor before she could be teased further, she turned with a flourish towards her. "My, Hinagiku has become _so adept_ at reading me. Perhaps it is not just through _idle study_ , hm?" Shizuru's lips formed into a small grin, though it was clear it was a subdued smirk.

"I am no average Cadet. I would like to imagine I can very well read the Captain who _saved me_." Tomoe eased back into a slow movement. It was rather fun to banter with the older woman. She was starting to not mind her Captain's feelings towards her at all.

"Tomoe would not be my best if she could not read me." Keeping to the Cadet's side once more, she returned her hand behind Tomoe. Although she knew _exactly_ where Tomoe's quarters were, she wanted to be led there. "I have heard Zhang has been looking after her. She is not as annoying as usual, as Tomoe described, I hope?"

"You already know the answer to that. She's probably out pestering Woods or Yumemiya—again." That redhead had gotten almost the entire Cadet body in trouble, at this point. There was an awkward exchange for a moment as they stood by Tomoe's door, the latter looking to the Captain.

"What is it?" Turning more to the top Cadet, Shizuru tilted her head. Was Tomoe _daring_ to let her inside? Tomoe—no, herself, she _shouldn't even entertain the idea_ inside her mind. Even if she would so yearningly adore such a scenario. "Perhaps a homework question?" She supplied lamely.

 _A question on homework?_ Snickering under her breath, Tomoe shook her head. "No, it's nothing." To think that Shizuru had read her so easily! "Homework, really?"

Was… Tomoe making fun of her? "I am sure the homework is still difficult at times." Shizuru teased, chuckling mostly to herself. Rising her arms, she crossed them loosely as she surveyed Tomoe. Perhaps it was best that she didn't give her a chance. "Unfortunately I must be off. There is still paperwork for me to finish up." It wasn't entirely a lie, but it still made her feel guilty.


End file.
